


Joy to the World (Day Eleven)

by IvanW



Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Eleventh in a series of 25 One-Shots for December 2019. This will be a mixed bag (AOS, TOS, and Pinto). There will be a few related to Hanukkah later in the month. All have the title from a holiday song.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563541
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	Joy to the World (Day Eleven)

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Spock choose a name.
> 
>   
> [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-g3usFLLVpnM/XfekJ6RihPI/AAAAAAAAC0E/_j6r9I8mm0I-bSVrb1ZKYXC4SI_BGJ_7wCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/joytoworld.jpg)  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Jim sucked in a breath as he gazed down at the perfect little angel nestled in Spock’s arms. She had blue eyes, dark hair and the most perfect set of pointy ears he had ever truly seen. Present company excepted of course.

“I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as this little munchkin,” Bones said, leaning over the tiny baby girl. “What are you two gonna call her?”

“Well.” Jim paused to exchange of adoring looks with his husband. He could hardly believe she was here. After all their planning for her. All the donating this. And testing that. Mixing genes. All of that had brought her.

“Don’t tell me it’s going to be something like T’Spock or T’James,” Bones said dryly.

“Hardly, doctor.”

“Let me hold her,” Jim said, reaching for her. He could barely contain himself. But fortunately he had an indulgent husband. Spock actually smiled gently as he carefully placed the baby in Jim’s arms. Emotion clogged his throat. “I’m gonna cry.”

“Me too,” Bones said, rolling his eyes. “A name?”

“Spock and I went back and forth on whether to name her in the Vulcan tradition or the human.”

“Indeed. But ultimately since she is three quarters human, we decided it would be more appropriate to use a human name.”

“Right.” Jim smiled and leaned over to kiss Spock.

Bones sighed.

Jim just laughed. “And then we couldn’t decide if we should name her Amanda or Winona. Something like that.”

“Indeed. Or some combination. Such as Amanda Winona or the reverse.”

“I even thought of Leonora or Horatia.”

Bones made a face. “She’s far too lovely for either of _those_.”

“Agreed,” Spock said.

“So…we discarded all those.”

“ _And_?”

“Considering the time of year she was born…”

“ _And_?”

“How pleased we are at her arrival,” Spock put in.

“ _And_?” Bones kept getting louder and louder.

Their daughter, to her credit, did not seem upset by her Uncle Bones’ theatrics.

Spock arched a brow. “Her name is…”

Jim met his gaze and smiled with all that he felt in his heart. Which was…

“Joy. Her name is Joy.”


End file.
